Misconceptions, Or Not?
by LadyOfVulcan
Summary: "I can't believe they weren't actually doing anything. I was so sure." Lavi's disappointed. But should he be?


A/N: This is my 4th fic, I think, so I hope It doesn't disappoint. I am aware that it is cliched and overdone, but, I just had to do it. As much as I love Yullen, It drives me absolutely INSANE when people make Allen a feminine, submissive little bi-Weakling. :)

Disclaimer: -Man does in no way belong to me.

It had been a long day in the library. Panda-jiji has been working me to the bone! I was on my way back to my room, passing by the training halls. A low grunt came from behind the door.

'That was an interesting sounding grunt. Huh, this could be one for the books.' So I stopped and leaned against the door to listen.

"Ahh~ not so rough!" 'was that Allen?' I thought wide eyed.

"Oh come on, take it like a man." 'And Kanda? They're in the same room and they haven't killed each other? Yet.' panting and Heavy breathing could be heard through the door.

*THUD* Something hit the ground. "Damn it you're hard." Lavi was busy snickering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He heard Kanda ask indignantly.

"It means~ you're not exactly soft." ("Hey. I didn't exactly have a soft landing either!") Kanda said, But Lavi didn't hear that part. He couldn't stand it anymore. So, In a very Lavi-like fashion, he slammed open the door and strolled in.

Lavi opened the door to reveal Allen and Kanda sprawled out on the floor, Allen on top. He stared in shock.

"Wow Allen. I always thought you'd be bottom."

Allen just looked up at him innocently, not quite getting his meaning till realization struck him and his face flushed hotly. He shifted to jump off Kanda when Kanda let out a pleasant groan from the friction. Allen must have created 7 new shades of red.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd let loose a little Yuu and not have a pipe up your ass. Maybe that was the problem all along, huh Yuu? There was never anything up there." Lavi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am not the Uke!" Kanda snarled.

Lavi looked back to Allen and thought, 'Damn, there's no way he's Seme, not with that cute little uke face, and uke blush, and uke posture, and uke- well you get the picture!' He was still a little lost in his thoughts when Kanda spoke up again,

"Wait, what am I saying? That's besides the point! The stupid Sprout lost his balance while training and took me down with him, if you haven't noticed the slight crater in the floor Baka Usagi!"

Lavi's spirit was dampened a little before he grinned nearly wider than before. "I donno Yuu, ("Don't call me that!" He was ignored.) For all I know, you could have just been having some really rough sex." Kanda just gaped, 'How stupid could the Usagi get? Never mind, I already know.' he scowled.

"I'd tell you to stop being an idiot if I thought it was possible." He deadpanned.

Lavi feigned hurt, "You wound me, Yuu-chan." he said with big puppy eyes(eye) and a hand over his heart. It didn't work. Kanda just continued glaring before punting his boot at Lavi's face, hearing a satisfying crunch. He threw his other boot at the door to close it since Lavi had passed out from blood loss.

Once Lavi was gone, Allen's expression changed completely.

From his innocent-embarrassed look to a smug, seductive smirk, all redness gone quickly.

"You lied." Allen whispered into his ear. His hot breath effectively turning Kanda into a steaming puddle of goo.

"Huh" Kanda said a little (Little? Ha!) out of it. Allen just raised his eyebrow at his oh so intelligent answer.

"Not the uke huh? Oh BaKanda, You and I both know you love it." he said huskily. Allen's expression went somewhat back to normal much to Kanda's chagrin.

"So, you think he bought it?" Allen asked. Kanda just grunted,

"Who cares, now shut up and get back to what you were doing before we were so rudely interrupted. This problem is killing me." he groaned.

Allen descended upon the older teen, a lustful smile playing at his lips. "With Pleasure~." he purred.

**THE END**

*OMAKE*

The screams of innocent bystanders could be heard throughout the order. 'Kanda must be on a rampage again.'

And lo and behold, poor ol' Lavi was right. Guess it wasn't such a good idea to be loitering in the halls to hide from Panda-jiji after all.

At that moment Kanda came rounding around the corner, a furious glare on his face and a giant cloud of murderous intent following behind him. He didn't even seem to notice me as he continued on his way.

"Gee, What's up his ass?" I accidentally said out loud.

Unfortunately for me, he heard. Kanda turned abruptly yelling,

"Nothing! That's the problem!" before storming away as quickly as he came, followed by his cloud of doom.

...

...

...

...

..."Wait?... I was right!" I was just joking when I said that was what his problem was.

O.o

**END**

A/N: I've had this particular idea in my head for quite a while and have just recently been able to finish writing it and typing it up, I hope you enjoyed it. :)

-Lady


End file.
